


Storm Chasers

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Storm Chasers, Storm Chasing, no shipping until later in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amid the fat, pearly raindrops falling from the sky and splattering across the surface of the cool dirt, Eren Yeager slowly falls in love with the hurricane expert of his storm chasing team, Armin Arlert. The only time that he can work up enough courage to confess is in the center of a storm. There seems to be a lot of arguing, arrogance, and ignorance among the members of the Storm Chasing Team. Will Eren be able to fix these problems (as communications expert) and confess to Armin?





	Storm Chasers

**Author's Note:**

> I will try my very best, but I am not a storm expert. Not everything may be scientifically correct.

Levi was a stubborn man. He was sitting outside the blue van with the chipping paint staring up at the swirling, grey sky as pearly white raindrops splattered onto the ground and onto his transparent rain poncho that was flapping in the wind. His clip board was dripping with the pearly water but he wrote with his seeping blue pen regardless. His face was pale but his nose and cheeks made up for some loss of color seeing that they were pinker than the usual. It wasn’t until Armin Arlert’s hand came to rest on his shoulder that he even remembered that the rest of his storm team was there, waiting and showing a tendency to be irritated unnaturally quickly. He turned and looked the young blonde boy in his bright blue eyes that tended to be out of place in a storm because… in tornado weather… you couldn’t see the sky. His eyes were sky blue.  
So, Levi unceremoniously screamed, “What?” over the howling wind, and Armin cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed something back that was inaudible. Levi could practically smell the thick aura of tenseness radiation off of the rest of the team, and he rolled his eyes before removing his rain poncho and placing it around Armin’s shoulders because it was making writing on his clip board all the more difficult. “Levi, please!”  
“I haven’t even taken wind speed warnings yet. Arlert, if you’re afraid of the wind, get in the van! I’m the tornado expert,” he shifted his wait to his left foot, “I will know when to leave.”  
Armin swallowed thickly and stared up at the sky while Levi’s pen scratched along his paper which was practically useless now, seeing as it just tore gaping holes, and the pen was bleeding so much that it had dripped all the way down the paper from the first line. A strong gust of wind made Armin’s balance completely vanish, and he braced himself against Levi’s chair. Armin made an attempt to take a deep breath, but it resulted in 2 lung-fulls of cloudy rain water. So he ignored his pumping heart, and yelled, “Last time that you decided when to leave, we lost the expensive anemometer!”  
“Umm,” said Levi, tapping the end of his pen against his clipboard, “That was last time.”  
Armin threw his hands up in defeat, making his way back to the blue van before making a better call of judgement, and deciding to go to Eren’s red jeep instead.  
Eren sat at the steering wheel of his jeep, tentatively glancing back at Armin and Levi every so often to see if they were coming back yet.  
They weren’t.  
Eren tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. As the communications leader, he should have technically connected to the news station. But, he figured that it was too loud to hear much of anything, anyway.  
The rain had begun to come down in fat drops. Eren put his jeep into drive, and kept his foot down on the break pedal. Levi was ‘in charge’ of the entire team. So, if they couldn’t convince him to leave, they would have to leave without him. Eren could feel the blood in his body slosh with the pounding of his heart. This was a dangerous, job, yes. But, working with people like Levi made it all the more difficult.  
Eren jumped when someone pounded on the passenger side window. He leant over the seat to push on the door, and grabbed Armin’s wrist to haul him inside. The door slammed powerfully, and Eren’s back hit his seat. The air was knocked out of his lungs for a brief moment before he regained his senses. He was still gripping Armin’s wrist, and Eren could feel the pounding of his heart, so he decided to keep his hand there in an unknowingly ostentatious manner.  
“Levi says that we can’t leave yet,” said Armin, “I told Hange to talk to him, but I don’t know if even that will work.”  
Eren couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Levi was rather arrogant. He was still smart, but also acquired an incredible amount of ignorance as well when he became the leader of the team.  
Hange climbed into the back of the van, and yelled, “Go, Eren! Go, go!”  
“What?”  
“Levi’s in the van! Go!” she was panting, and shaking his shoulders, “What the hell are you waiting for? GO!”  
Eren smashed his foot down on the gas, and turned abruptly. Armin spun around, and knelt on the passenger’s seat. He put his hand over his heart, “Oh, god! Why didn’t we leave sooner?”  
“What?” asked Eren, turning to look before Hange grabbed his hair, and directed his line of sight back at the road.  
“You’re driving, pretty boy. Pay attention to the road and let us look at the tornado.”  
Eren’s voice went high, “Tornado?”  
“It’s touched down about a mile away!” exclaimed Armin. Eren checked his rear view mirrors for a sign of it, and caught a glance of the long cone of cloud and dirt spiraling towards the sky. He bit his lip.  
“Augh,” said Armin, “Levi just texted me that he’s calling on the radio.” He leant forward and fumbled for the radio before picking it up, and asking, “Yes?”  
“We have to go closer!” yelled Levi before a mix of yelling interrupted the clear connection.  
“We can’t,” said Armin, “It’s too big, and the windspeed it way to high!”  
“What would you know, Arlert? Hurricanes are your expertise.” Armin bit his lower lip and swallowed.  
“Enough to know that it’s dangerous to go any closer.” Armin sighed heavily and hung up.


End file.
